The Prince and The Outsider
by Hiddenblossom04
Summary: Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I will lead you into a tragic mystery that I longed to solve. I will show you my journey that led me into painful memories, yet a precious one. Mainly this stories aren't just my adventures but also about The Prince and The Outsider. Who are they, you may ask? Well follow me through my journals. However, I can say, treasure what you have.
1. The Secret Conference

November 3 1242

Dear Diary,

Life here seemed to be simple. You just have to Live. Obey. Serve. However, is that really simple? No.. because the world here is full of grief, madness and hatred. Do you know why this world is not in peace? It is because of the 4 Hokages or known as the "Peacemakers" that continuously battle each other to conquer each other's villages. Therefore, each Hokage ruled over one village. There was the Village of the Hope, The Village of Faith, The Village of Love and the Village of Peace. However, back in my mother's day, she use to say that all the Hokages were brave man and were united as one but nowadays, mother I tell you the world is now different. I remember that time when I was just an infant, you use to tell me a story. A destructive story.. that the Village of Hope destroyed and conquered our home, Village of Love. However, those painful stories would make you overflow with tears but why? During that time, I wondered where is my father to support us? Where was his hands to wrap our sadness with his warmth? Where did he go? Why did he leave us? All you said was that he was killed by a Ninja while he protected us. I believed it back then but why does it seem so unreal now mother? Well now that I am a mature woman, I understand and learnt new secrets. This is what actually happened…

October 31 1220, : The Secret Conference

"Village of Faith, Village of Peace and my home, Village of Love. We gather here today to find a way to save our people from this despicable act from The Village of Hope. Unfortunately, Hokage Mizuki Rama has his mind corrupted and we no longer can change his mind. I had decided to send my best Ninjas to spy on their evil plans. However, we cannot underestimate Mizuki Rama since he is the strongest compared to each one of us. Therefore, we will join forces that surely can bring him down. Join your minds and join your hearts. This is for our people."

''Why don't we gather all our best Ninjas and slaughter his Village!"

"Yes!"

"We shall!"

"Silence! Village of Faith and Village of Peace, we cannot do that. We are not killers but peacemakers. If we kill each one. How big the riot would be! Do you want our loved ones to be killed? I know I am no greater than you but we need to help each other and not cause destruction among our people. We are friends of Hokage Kibo Mizuki who helped us unite. I fear there is someone who brain-washed him to act indecent. So, I have decided, if my Ninjas aren't successful to spy on their plans, I will go there myself and face him eye on eye. Do any of you object?!"

"I Hokage of Village of Peace objects."

"Why-''

"I did not finish. I will help you as a Hokage but also as a friend Aio Haruno, I will stand beside you and help you defeat him with our very strength. That is why I object."

"Thankyou my friend, Heiwa Latinchi. What about you Shinko Yoro the Hokage of Village of Faith? What is in your mind and heart?"

"I will….um.. (stutters). I decide to help you my dear friends. However I fear that we won't have any chance against him."

"Do not fear my friends. Remember we are Hokages. We were chosen due to our intelligence and courage. We will all stand in one against destruction. You are all dismissed."

**Later after the meeting…**

"Sir Shinko Yoro, what can I do for you?"

"Bring all our best ninjas tomorrow night if we Hokages decide to head to the Village of Hope."

"But Sir, I wish to not question but Mr Aio Haruno said-"

"There is no buts. I do feel guilty to disobey my good friend but I fear we cannot defeat Kibo without any back-up. Please train hard before the night. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

And the Ninja bowed to its leader and vanished.

Well, that's the end of my first diary entry. Well I must go, Tsuyoi Hana is calling me. Who's Tsuyoi Hana? You'll find out soon as you read through my other mesmerizing journals.

With love,

_Sakura Haruno_


	2. The Betrayal Night (Part 1)

**Chapter Two (Part 1): One Betrayal Night**

November 4, 1242

Dear Diary,

_Do you know why this world is now full of grief and madness? Who would have imagined this very day people are filled with despair which was due to the betrayal of your friends? Just one night, everything was ruined. This is what truly happened..._

November 1, 1220: One Betrayal Night

"My dear friends, I am sorry to say that I failed you all. That my best Ninjas weren't able to seek the plan but they did bring useful information, which I thank them. They had informed me that they had found Hokage Kibo Mizuki's hideout. We will then capture him by tonight. Are we clear?"

"Yes we do Aio Haruno," said the two other Hokages.

"Please train hard before the moon is up. This is all of a sudden but I have a strong faith in us that we can capture Kibo. You are all dismissed."

**After the meeting**

"Are the ninja's ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Then see you all tonight. Please be silent as possible. We do not want to be caught by the Hokages."

_As the sun was down, all the Hokages were ready to face the mighty Hokage Kibo Mizuki. They soon entered their enemy's village and were luckily never caught by any enemy Ninjas. They quickly sneaked into the vast hideout of Hokage Kibo Mizuki. As they went in, there were thousands of doors. They fear that they will not be able to find him as quick as possible but after all, our world is different. Have I forgotten to mention? We all contain powers or abilities. However, some powers are dangerous than others or is just simplistic. What's mine you asked? Well you'll see further on through my journal. But I can tell you my father had one great power, which was to control air or wind. He could easily sweep anyone or kill them in an instant. You're probably laughing that all he can do is control wind. Of course not. Hokages are not just chosen due to their intelligence and courage but also they can turn into beast that contains unique strengths or abilities. However, those unique powers can kill them if they use it too much. Well what's my father's you ask? Well he contains a beast that could kill many in one instant hit. Of course you need a lot of chakra (energy) to do that. So therefore, they can only use their unique powers at most of once a year unless you're lucky to survive by faith. _

_Well back to the story. So my father used his wind power to open all doors at once. All rooms were empty except one. They hurriedly entered the room that had one man inside._

"So you finally came my dear friends. I am sorry I betrayed you but I want to crush each one of you."

"I know you are lying Kibo. We have been friends for 20 years and you think I believe in everything you say now?!" said Aio Haruno with an angry tone.

"Hahaha" laughed Kibo.

"You think im lying? You are all pathetic. Don't you see power has corrupted our minds. Someone will eventually want to take everything for themselves. In the case, that's me."

"Haha, that's very funny Kibo," said Aio sarcastically.

"You think I am that stupid to not realize you are lying to us and even yourself? When we were kids, you helped me become who I am now. You always said that you wanted to help all these people with your own strength and now you are an admirable Hokage, why are you giving up on that now?"

"What are you talking..."

"Haha, you're stuttering my friend Kibo. Please look at me in the eye not as Hokage but as a friend and tell me who set you up? Who is the sly suspect that led you into this horrible state? Do not fear, there are only four of us here, we wish not to kill you nor imprison you. Just help us seek the truth."

"Hahahahaha, you are one funny friend I tell you. So it's only us? Why is it then I sense 10 Ninjas nearby?"

*Gulp* "Damn" thought Hokage Shinko Yoro.

"What- what are you talking about? That is a lie!" Said Aio in confusion.

"Haha, you don't believe me? Remember I have an ability to sense sound, even I can hear the quietest sound of all. Don't doubt me my friend."

"But that is impossible.."

_Aio then suddenly turned back towards the other two Hokages and asked_,

"Who is the one that doubted that we cannot capture Kibo and decide to take Ninjas secretly?!"

*Ching (sound of a blade)* Kibo Mizuki suddenly threw a kunai (throwing knife) straight towards Aio's leg.

"The other Hokages hurriedly used their powers to capture Kibo but he dodged every shot swiftly.

_Have I ever told you? Why Kibo is the greatest among them? Well because he has more than one unique power that combined all Hokages' powers. He has a unique power to lure, a power to make everything in slow-motion, a power to kill someone by just touching them but best of all, he can read people's thoughts which is very rare indeed. Of course he can turn into a beast of a Snake._

"Haha you guys are all useless," said Kibo with a grin.

Kibo then looked over at Aio who kneeled onto the floor with pain.

"Aw Aio, what is this? I know you too well that I know you've wouldn't just give up just like that. After all, you have that family of yours..what's that girl's name again… Sakura was it?"

"You! Don't touch my family! I don't know what has gone to you or whoever led you into madness but I will not just sit here!"

Aio stood up and told the other Hokages to stay back.

"This is a fight between I and my dearest friend who betrayed us and his people."

_Aio then suddenly transformed into the great beast of a Fox. He dashed into Kibo and slammed him down onto the floor. _

"What are you doing Kibo?! Fight back you coward!"

"Hahaha, looks like I lost. It's my time to die after all. It was the plan in the beginning."

"What-what are you talking about Kibo?!" asked Aio angrily.

"Hahaha, I didn't know you were that foolish," said Kibo while coughing blood.

"…"

"You see, while you two Hokages are busy fighting over one man, what do you think happened to the rest of your people? You think we just leave them? Haha, you pathetic fools."

"How could you Kibo! Wait- what did you mean only two Hokages? There are three who came here."

"Haha, well you are foolish after all. It's true, I do have an accomplice who told me to do this all. We actually made a deal that I gain half of the power he gains but sadly it won't happen.."

"You-"

"However, I understand what you're feeling to lose a love one."

"Wait, how is that possible? I've known you for a long time, yet there is no one you stand beside so passionately unless..."

"Haha, you might be thinking right. Don't worry, he'll probably meet your daughter one day and kill her."

"You dare!"

_Aio was about to finish him off but then something felt weird and uncomfortable in his body..what is this he thought? _

"HAHAHAHA, it worked. The poison on the kunai entered your body! You won't be able to save them now. Fair well my poor poor friend. Even your friends betrayed you. Such an unfortunate man. " _Suddenly Kibo stabbed himself._

_Aio quickly returned to its human form and _ran_ back where the Hokages where._

"Hokages! We need to …."

_He suddenly stopped as he saw Hokage Shinko Yoro dead with the rest of his Ninjas._

"Hokage Heiwa Latinchi why are they dead?"

"Im sorry Hokage Aio Haruno but they tried to kill me. They were Kibo's accomplices. That is why he brought all his Ninjas to assassinate us. So I had to kill them all."

_Aio with great shock walked over to Shinko _

"Why are you now betraying? Your people needed you."

He then shut Shinko's Eyes with his fingertips.

"Heiwa, we must go. We must save our people."

"Yes Aio. I will go with you but I must bring all this body hidden, just in case another enemy comes by."

"Okay Heiwa. I'm sorry that you lost your closest friend, Shinko."

And with the speed of lighting, Aio ran back to his village.

**Meanwhile…**

"Bahaha, you are awfully one fool. I didn't know this would be easy. Well Hokage Aio, you will fall today with the rest of them."


	3. The Betrayal Night (Part 2)

Chapter 3: One Betrayal Night (Part 2)

_As Hokage Aio Haruno entered Village of Love, it was too late. Blood filled his eyes, thousands of ninjas and people died, and the survivors struggled to heal themselves. Aio then hurriedly ran to his home, where his wife and daughter (I) was._

"Hana! Where are you? Sakura!" Aio yelled with a weak worrisome voice as he entered his house.

"Aio! We're here!" Hana said softly who was hiding in the corner of the kitchen with me in her arms.

"Oh Hana, I'm glad they haven't found you yet. How is Sakura?" He said in a panicky voice.

"I had wrapped her in a blanket and she is peacefully asleep. Aio, you are hurt. I sense you are poisoned. Let me cure you-"

"Hana there is no point. This poison has gone into my blood and I do not want you to use that unique power of yours. You can't die now. You must live with Sakura."

"But-but what about you?" She said while crying.

"Don't cry. My mission is to protect my family and I will not forget that." He said while wiping Hana's tears.

"This is the plan. Remember the tunnel that leads to an ocean? There will be a boat waiting for you. Paddle the boat as fast as you can." He said quickly but quietly.

"Now go. Be strong. I love you Hana." He then kissed her on her lips and went to me,

"I love you my dearest daughter. Stay strong and know your true friends and enemies."

_He then kissed me on the forehead._

_They then suddenly heard footsteps getting nearer. _

"Now go! I will distract the Ninjas! Just go."

_Hana quickly held me tight and went outside the door. She dashed down the hill through the tunnel._

**Meanwhile…**

"Haha, how sweet. Saving them by risking your own life."

"That voice… Hokage Heiwa Latinchi!" said Aio.

"Haha, yes that is I."

"You-you are the mastermind! Why- why did you kill this entire people? Our friends? Don't you have any heart? You are full of madness!" said Aio angrily.

"Well you see my dear friend. It's your entire fault. Actually it's yours and Kibo. You see you guys were both admired the most. People love you. But what about me! I'm here working my ass off to please all of them, yet they still like you the most. It's like I'm just someone who is being used. That is why I planned all this. You know I've actually thought at first to partner with you to reign over these villages but then I thought you have such a weak heart that you wouldn't do such thing to your people. So then I decided to plan it with Kibo. At first Kibo didn't like the idea but let's just say I threatened him a bit. So then this is what happened. Power has indeed corrupted our minds and my urge to kill you is growing as I see you every time but I guess this all happened because of my hatred towards you and our people."

"You killed this entire people because of your selfishness! You could have only killed me instead! – And what was is this despicable threat towards Kibo? You threatened him to kill his child didn't you?!" Said Aio angrily.

"Hahaha, bingo. You're not foolish after all. You see that child that I had stolen from him will be the greatest and most powerful among all the Ninjas in the future. I will make him look like a hero but he is one true villain. After all, that child has full potential just like his father."

"How dare you do that to a child! You're such a disgrace! You killed everyone. Don't you have sympathy towards our people? The ones who loved you and looked up to you."

"You are a liar!" Said Heiwa angrily.

"Who loved who? They never loved me. They all did it for a show. They gave me fake smiles and fake love! They always said thank you but once I helped them they would just abandon me."

"That is no such thing Heiwa! Didn't you know that your people loved you dearly? Remember the boy who you saved from the beasts of the forest? I went to visit him at the hospital and he was so grateful he couldn't thank you enough. The old man who you rescued from getting killed from the bandits, he was grateful to you that made him speechless. All these people appreciated you. You are driven of madness because of your painful childhood memories, am I right?!"

"Ah yes…my past. The time when my parents abandoned me. When I was an abandoned child that no one wanted! Is that what you're trying to tell me?!" Said Heiwa angrily.

"Look at yourself. You're driven into madness. All those people you helped. Somewhere in your heart, are you worried that they are now slaughtered by your own hands? Do you feel satisfied?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You're such a joke Aio. Of course I'm satisfied. Especially I taste victory. All those were an act…"

"I know you're lying Heiwa. You would always smile whenever you helped someone in need. Those smiles of yours were never fake."

"That is no such thing! Don't talk to me as you know me! You don't know anything about me."

"You can still bring your faith into the right."

"I cannot."

"Think of all those people!''

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Heiwa.

"It is too late to change our faith. My faith is to taste victory while you taste death. That is always what I've wanted. I will kill you," said Heiwa furiously.

_Heiwa suddenly turned into a beast of a Hawk._

"Well see you my good friend. My ninjas are already on their way to kill your family."

"You-you" said Aio.

_Aio was about to turn into the beast of a fox but was too late as Heiwa uses his claw in his Hawk formation and carried him onto the ground, drowned with Aio's own blood._

"Our world will turn upside down from now on," said Heiwa with a grin.

_**Back to Hana and Sakura**_

_We passed the tunnel and went straight to the boat that was awaiting us but suddenly…a Ninja pushed us onto to the ground and tried to snatch me. However, Hana never intended to let go._

"I am ordered to kill you both. However, I was one of Aio Haruno's Ninja. He had helped me throughout the past, so I owe him one. So I will spare your life in return but give me your baby to show Heiwa the evidence that I had slaughtered you both," said the Ninja.

"No-no, she's mine!" She wept.

_The Ninja tried to snatch me from Hana but she held me tightly as much as she could. Luckily, someone behind a tree nearby the boat threw a rock at the ninja that made him conscious and fell onto the ground. An old lady appeared away from the darkness into the moon light where Hana could see her. She was around 65 years of age as she had a wrinkled face with a very thin body. She approached my mother slowly and dropped to the ground on her knees. She was wounded on her stomach that gushed out blood._

"Please help me madam. I am wounded," the old woman said with agonized pain.

"Give me your hand grandma. Let's get out of here. I owe you one since you helped my daughter and I."

_She grabbed the old woman while she held me on the other arm and slowly went towards the wooden boat. She laid the old lady onto the boat and put me gently on her lap while she sat down holding a paddle. _

"Thank you Madam," said the old woman weakly.

"It's all I can do. I'm sure Aio would do the same thing."

"Aio?" Said the woman surprisingly.

"You must be that wife of such a mighty gentle Hokage."

"He is a real hero."

"Yes he is…" my mother said softly but happily.

_Throughout the whole boat trip when I was wrapped with a blanket on my mum's lap I still remembered her song. A lullaby song that she sang throughout that night. Your sweet and gentle voice made me soundly asleep. It goes like this… _

"_**The moonlight shines as we travel through the water together with a flow of sadness. But don't worry I'm here to catch every drop of tears of yours. If you fall into the deep, I will sink in to rescue you. If you drown into sadness I will bring you up to the sky until you float with happiness. If the waves of the ocean get higher and higher, I will wrap you into my arms until everything is down. This night will be long but as long as we are together, we can swim through the pain. Look up the stars as we travel and each star will bring you into your destination. Hush now until we reach to our destiny."**_

_Every word, still remained in my heart. Thank you mother._

_Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_


End file.
